1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Air Intake System and more particularly pertains to a device to increase engine efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other devices to direct air into an internal combustion engine is known in the prior art. More specifically, other devices to direct air into an internal combustion engine previously devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing engine efficiency are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the devices described in the prior art fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe Air Intake System that allows a device to increase engine efficiency.
In this respect, the Air Intake System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a device to increase engine efficiency.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Air Intake System which can be used for a device to increase engine efficiency. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.